


Wild Eye

by KissTheDream



Category: Infinite (Band), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: BoyxBoy, Crossover, Drabble, Fantasy, Gay, Gay Male Character, M/M, Male Slash, Master/Apprentice, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Romance, Sci-Fi, Short, Star Wars - Freeform, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:56:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5286302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissTheDream/pseuds/KissTheDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"For some reason he wanted to slip his head between his master’s carved arms and press against him, feeling the firmness of his body and the aura of light and safety that his master seemed to carry with him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild Eye

**Author's Note:**

> KissTheDream:
> 
> I like Infinite. I like Star Wars.
> 
> So I meshed the two together even though I felt like it was an unlikely combination.
> 
> Because Howon being a dumb frustrated paduwan and Dongwoo being a badass master and wearing those odd sand-coloured robes is just hot. Very hot, actually.
> 
> Ahem. I digress.
> 
> I'm nowhere near a full-fledged Star Wars maniac yet so there might be parts of the story slightly inconsistent with the canon universe of Star Wars. I apologise in advance.
> 
> Please comment, upvote and subscribe! ^^ May the force be with you.
> 
> PS. It's fully readable even if you haven't watched any of the Star Wars movies. (What are you doing with your life?? xD)

 

*** * * * ***

 

They were in the Daegobah system, on a sudden mission that had Dongwoo barging into Howon’s chambers and dragging him, half-asleep and mumbling nonsense, right onto a spaceship. The mission was successfully completed within hours, thanks to Howon’s reckless lunge right into the illegal droid factory that, as the Republic’s spies clamed, was intending to sell three hundred thousand battle droids to the separatists, and Dongwoo crashing down the ceiling in order to get Hoya out of the mess once his paduwan got hopelessly surrounded by more droids that Howon had ever imagined to exist.

The good thing was, that huge mess was over and neither master nor apprentice suffered more than a scratch.

The bad thing was, Howon kinda crashed their spaceship while landing - although he claimed that “this piece of scrap metal was totally broken from the start” and earned himself a rare stern look from Dongwoo. Either way, they had to wait for the Council to send them a new spaceship, or at least some spare parts. The moon they were currently on was largely uninhabited (save for the secret droid factory that they just reduced to a droid graveyard) so finding parts there or hitching a ride were virtually impossible.

They were stuck for the night in the Daegobah system, on the second moon of Undar. But they could’ve been on the other side of the galaxy for all Howon cared, because all that mattered in that moment was that they were camping somewhere in the thick green woods and his master was lying asleep next to the fire, sand-coloured robe disheveled so that a large V-shaped patch of his skin was visible, along with the hint of toned stomach right below. His thick, meaty lips were slightly open, and Hoya prayed to all the forces in the universe that his master would not notice him creeping closer. The fire was cackling brightly as Howon, hand trembling terribly, opened his master’s tunic a bit further. He fought the urge to just tear off the rope that held the robes together and instead contended himself with slightly loosening the knot, enough to slip the material off one of Dongwoo’s shoulders and simultaneously reveal the upper pair of his cushion-like abs. For some reason he wanted to slip his head between his master’s carved arms and press against him, feeling the firmness of his body and the aura of light and safety that his master seemed to carry with him. That was out of the question, though – Dongwoo would wake up, and Howon would have no explanation as to why he is ~~sexually harassing~~ admiring his master in this very strange way.

And yet, as much as he couldn’t undo his master’s clothes completely, Howon felt he couldn’t just stop here either. When they get back to the Jedi Temple, Master Dongwoo would be sleeping in his own quarters, three floors above Howon’s (much to the paduwan’s frustration). This was a chance he could not miss. So he tried to quickly compose himself, calm his breath and steady his arms (just like his master taught him) before crouching on the ground and leaning as close to his master’s face as he dared, closer than he had ever been, close enough to feel his breath on his face and wonder how someone could sleep so peacefully and angelically after crashing down an entire factory, disassembling a whole army of droids and effectively saving the Republic. The man in front of Howon seemed too innocent, too vulnerable, too peaceful to do any of that.

After what must have been quite a while, Hoya started pulling away. Suddenly he let out an embarrassing scream and fell flat on his butt, heart pounding ten times harder than it had when he had been surrounded by thousands of armed droids that morning.

Dongwoo was staring back at him, eyes wide open.

“Perhaps I’m not as young as I used to be,” said Dongwoo quietly, “but I am still strong with the Force, my young paduwan. Did you think I would not feel you?”

Howon was never one to blush easily, but now his face seemed to have caught fire. He looked from left to right, all attempts at composure thrown out of the window. One horrifying thought occupied his mind.

_Does he know?_

_He knows!_

_He doesn’t know._

_He knows._

_He knows._

_Will be still keep me as a paduwan?_

_He knows._

_Does he hate me now?_

_He knows._

_He doesn’t know. You’re being paranoid._

_He knows, he knows, he knows._

Howon stared at Dongwoo in silent shock. Dongwoo chuckled in that signature way of his, loudly and playfully.

“Kyakyakya! Go to sleep, dummy. Or I won’t let you drive tomorrow.” He chuckled again. “Provided that someone actually sends us a ship.”

So Howon did as he was told, trying to ignore the way his heart was threatening to smash its way out of his ribcage. He lay carefully away from his master, back to back, facing the endless darkness of the woods.

_What the hell just happened?_

_What did I just do?_

 

**_* * * * *_ **

 

**Author's Note:**

> KissTheDream:
> 
> This drabble is a part of a larger story that i have in mind, regarding the same pairing and the same universe - hence the unfinished feel at the end. Hopefully I will get to write out more parts of this storyline because it has been on my mind for weeks and I need to get rid of the idea of the weird sexy master Dongwoo out of my head.
> 
> Until then, feel free to comment below! ^^


End file.
